Hellblazer
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Klaus is a hybrid trying change his fate. Caroline is a human psychic. He was only suppose to find her and watch over as a last favor to her father, but the supernatural world never stays dormant. Based on Constantine. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: originally this was going to be a one shot but it got really big, so now it's going to be a 3 part story. Based on Constantine the tv show. I saw the pilot and really liked it. Hope you're amused. Klaus is still a hybrid, Caroline is human but psychic, and everyone else you'll meet along the way. No beta. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Tell me something about yourself" Caroline asked

"No" Klaus answered

"That's not fair, you know almost everything about me"

Caroline sat in the center of the painted demon trap. She didn't exactly know what all the symbols meant, but Klaus told her it was of his own design that should trap the demon and allow him to be sent to hell. Caroline was just the bait. Klaus sat against the ledge of the roof, watching her.

"Well that really wasn't by choice love. Your father was always going on about you"

"I never knew him, he was gone before I could even remember"

"He wasn't very far away, he knew he had to stay away from you, to protect you"

"Look how that turned out"

"My mother tried to kill me when I was younger"

"I mean a small fact not something major! Like you're right handed or something"

"You asked I answered, don't be mad love"

"Why did she try to kill you?"

"I am the product of an affair she had, so rather than live with her shame she tried to kill me. Repeatedly. The bitch never stops"

"She's alive?"

"Not exactly. You see, my real father was a werewolf"

"But you said you're a vampire. That's why I had to invite you into the house"

"I am, I'm also part werewolf. A hybrid of sorts. I'm the only one"

"So you're both?"

"Yes, an abomination they call me. Best of both worlds. I'm immortal, I can walk in the sun, I don't have to turn when it's a full moon"

"Then how can you do this," Caroline motioned to the demon trap, "I thought only witches could do this"

"Witches can, my mother was a witch. Her blood flows through me. But because I'm not dead like a vampire it enables me to do certain things, like create that lovely piece of art you're sitting in. It allows me to cast out demons and a few other things. But I'm not as strong a witch"

"So there's something you can't do"

The lights started flashing, and Klaus stood up. Caroline stood up and looked around.

"He's here" Klaus said

"No really?" Caroline said sarcastically

The lights exploded. The wires connected to the lights started to fly around. The live electricity was shooting through them. They moved towards Caroline.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus yelled as he knocked Caroline to the ground

The electricity shot through his body, as he caged his arms around her, avoiding touching her. Caroline looked up. The electricity shooting through his body cause him to shake violently.

"Klaus"

Klaus's body finally fell on top of hers. She could smell the flesh singed as she pushed him off.

"Klaus wake up! Wake up!" Caroline yelled

* * *

_2 Days earlier_

Caroline walked out of her apartment and headed to work. She was an assistant for a party planner. She would help plan parties and was never able to enjoy them. She was running errands when she ran into someone, literally. She dropped her bags and tablet and looked up. She was going to lash out and yell at whoever ran into her when she saw him. He stood there smiling at her, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and dimples. He had dimples. He had a grey henley and leather jack that was buttery soft. Her eyes were glued to his when he spoke.

"Sorry love, didn't see you there" Klaus said

And he was British, she was done. He bent down to pick up her things and handed them back to her.

"Can I make it up to you?" Klaus asked

Caroline merely nodded, unable to speak for the first time in her life. Whoever this British guy was he was hot and he knew it.

"Can I take you out to dinner perhaps?"

Caroline nodded.

"Can I get your number then love?"

Caroline nodded. Klaus wondered what was wrong with the girl. He knew she could talk, just that she wasn't. And he hadn't compelled her.

"Alright, here's my card, with my number on it" Klaus handed her his card

Caroline took the card from him, her fingers grazed against his skin and she saw his eyes change color from blue to a golden hue. She pulled her hand away quickly. She looked at the card. Klaus Mikealson, Exorcist, Paranormal Investigator.

"Exorcist? Really?" Caroline asked

"I've been meaning to change that. I'm more of an actor" Klaus said

Caroline shook her head and took out her card. She handed it to Klaus.

"Call me" Caroline smiled before walking off

* * *

Caroline rushed back to the office. There was a new assistant they hired on named April. She followed Caroline around. By the end of the day Caroline was annoyed with April but glad that she was heading home.

"Sorry if I was annoying you Caroline" April said

"It's ok, it's your first day"

"Yeah"

The two walked to the parking lot. Caroline gave April a ride back to her apartment. It turned out they both lived in the same apartment building. Caroline was surprised as she didn't know of any new openings in her building. She walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes. She looked at Klaus's card and tossed it on the table.

* * *

The sound of sirens and policemen running up the stairs woke Caroline up. She wondered what the noise was about. She got up and put a bathrobe around herself as she walked out of her apartment. She looked around and saw them carrying a body down the stairs. The sheet covering the body flew off. It was April.

"Oh my god!" Caroline covered her mouth

"Miss please return to your apartment" the policeman said

"But I know her, I work with her" Caroline said

"Please go back inside"

Caroline turned back to her door and saw a strange carving on it. It was a symbol she didn't know or understand. She went back inside and locked her door.

* * *

The next day Caroline was at a large mansion, working on the large party that would happen later that night. She was ordering the staff where to put things, when she felt him. It was strange as she never had this feeling before. She turned around and there was Klaus. She ordered the staff to hang the lights in a manner which they would trickle down and walked towards him.

"You never called, I'm hurt" Klaus said

"You could have called me"

"I didn't want to seem too eager"

"So you stalked me?"

"There's a fine line between stalking and watching over love"

"Why are you watching over me?"

"I just need to talk to you for just a minute"

"Fine, make it quick, this party isn't going to plan itself"

Klaus led her away from the mansion towards the grassy area.

"What I'm about to say to you will sound weird" Klaus said

"You know what's weird? My co worker got murdered last night, and then there's this creepy carving of a weird symbol on my door too. Look Mr Paranormal Investigator, I don't know what you're deal is, but you're creeping me out"

"I knew your father"

"My father's dead, he has been since I was born"

"He was alive, he watched over you. He died last year"

"You're lying"

Klaus took out a small velvet pouch and placed it in her hands.

"This was his, he wanted you to have it" Klaus said

Caroline looked up at him, his eyes turned yellow again, and dark veins started to appear under his eyes. Caroline pulled away, clutching the pouch in her hands.

"Look, I promise your father I'd make sure you'd get this. You're the only one who should have it"

There was a loud crash and screams. They both turned and saw an SUV drive into the backyard of the mansion, plowing through people before crashing into the water fountain in the back. Caroline ran to see if anyone was hurt. She saw the path of the SUV and realized it was all the places she had been when ordering the staff around.

"I was suppose to be here. That could have been me" Caroline said

"Someone's after you" Klaus said

"Why me?"

Klaus looked at the driver's side and opened the door. April's broken body fell out. She was still twitching and moving but her eyes were white.

"Oh my god! April!" Caroline yelled

"No! Don't touch her! She's not her anymore!" Klaus said he held her back

"But she's alive, she needs help"

"Your friend is dead, there's just a demon using her body"

"What?"

Klaus reached into his jacket and took out a small flask. He splashed the liquid onto his hands. He put the flask back in his jacket and took out a lighter. He gave it to Caroline.

"Give me a light" Klaus said

"Now is not the time to be smoking"

"Just give me a light sweetheart"

Caroline lit the lighter. Klaus placed his hand over it and his hand caught on fire. Caroline gasped. Klaus began chanting something in latin and April began screaming. He placed his fiery hand on her forehead and dark smoke came out of her body. It swirled around as Klaus continued chanting. And then the earth opened up and swallowed the dark smoke. Klaus shook his hand to put the fire out.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline asked

"Getting rid of a demon"

"Your hand!" Caroline grabbed his hand and saw it was slowly starting to heal itself

"What are you?"

"It's complicated. But we should leave now"

"I need to talk to my mom"

"I knew that you would. Let's go"

* * *

"Mom?! Mom?!" Caroline yelled as she entered the house

Caroline had driven back to Mystic Falls to find her mother. Her mother the town Sheriff was in the kitchen.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Liz asked

"Mom! I need to talk to you about dad"

"Your father's dead"

"You keep saying that, but someone told me that he died last year"

"Your father's gone!"

"But I spoke to someone, he told me that dad was alive, until last year, and he wanted me to have this"

Caroline took out the pouch and took out the necklace inside.

"You're father is gone! Why can't you leave it alone!?"

"I need to know! Someone almost killed me today because of it!"

"Who!?"

"I don't know, but I need you to tell me everything!"

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but your father turns out, was gay. We had you and he realized he was gay and he left. You'd think he'd write once in a while but no, he never did. He went off and never looked back"

"Really?"

"Yes, I was too embarrassed to tell anyone"

Caroline held the pendant in her hands. She looked and saw her grandma standing in the kitchen next to Liz.

"Grandma?" Caroline asked

Grandma stood there fixing Liz's hair and looked over at Caroline. Her eyes were black, her skin was a grey white color and she could see the decay in her skin. She started to fall apart in front of her. Caroline backed away and ran out of the house.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

Caroline ran out of the house and saw Klaus standing next to his car. She ran towards him.

"What is happening to me!?" Caroline asked

"See you're using the pendant" Klaus said

Caroline looked around and saw her town of Mystic Falls start to fade to grey. She saw swirls of clouds and dark smoke surrounding her. She saw pale people with grey skin walking around, their eyes were black and they looked at her.

"What's happening!?" Caroline panicked

Klaus grabbed onto her hands, forcing her to hold onto the pendant.

"Who are all these people? Why are they looking at me like that?!"

"So you can see them?"

"What's happening!?"

"Tell me what you see"

"People, people with black eyes, staring at me. Why are they staring at me?"

"You're a beautiful girl Caroline"

Caroline looked behind Klaus and saw a car swerving down the road. She could tell that they driver had lost control and they were headed right towards her.

"There's a car, it's coming right at us. We have to move, we have to move!"

"Is there?"

"Let me go! Let go of me! We have to move! The car's going to hit us!"

"Really? You don't say"

"Let me go!"

The car came straight at them. Klaus was merely smirking as the car was about to hit both of them. Her eyes went wide as the car finally reached them, and then dissipated as black smoke around them. Her heart was pounding through her chest as Klaus finally let go of her hands.

"What the hell was that?!" Caroline asked clutching her chest

"That is your father's gift to you"

"The pendant?"

"No, you have his gift, the ability to see what others cannot. The pendant merely focuses your power"

"Caroline!" Liz yelled from inside the house

Klaus heard Liz running towards the door, taking her gun out. She had heard Caroline screaming. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the waist and pulled her closer.

"What are you-"

Klaus cut her off before she could finish. His lips were on hers, kissing her, when Liz walked out. She saw Caroline kissing Klaus and put her gun away.

"Caroline! Caroline! Stop that right now! The neighbors are watching!" Liz yelled

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus as they walked off the road into the woods.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked

"No love, why would I do that? Especially after that kiss" Klaus said

"Why did you do that? My mom was there!"

"Well your mother was about to come out with her gun ready to shoot. She heard you screaming and became concerned. Rather her think it was a lover's quarrel than something else"

"What am I?"

"All will be answered once we get inside"

"Inside where?"

They stopped at a small cottage. It looked worn and beaten down.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline asked

"This was your father's house" Klaus said

"He lived in this dump?"

"You have to change your perspective love"

Klaus handed her the keys.

"Whatever was his is now yours. It's your house now"

"I don't want it"

"Just open the door"

Caroline put the key in and opened the door. She walked in and looked around. It was empty, dark and damp inside. She turned around and saw Klaus standing by the door.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"You have to invite me in"

"Why?"

"It's complicated"

"Is that why your eyes turn yellow sometimes?"

"It's complicated love, invite me in"

"What are you?"

"The person that's been trying to keep you alive this whole time while you refuse to listen to anything I say"

"You can't come in can you? Like some magical barrier"

"Love, stop wasting time"

"So if I don't, you're stuck out there aren't you?"

"Caroline"

"Come in"

Klaus walked in and closed the door. He walked further into the cottage. Caroline followed him in. She saw a large door in the middle of the room. It was strange as it was just a door not in a wall, just standing by itself. She walked closer to it.

"Do you see it?" Klaus asked

"I don't-"

"Do you see the door?"

"Yes"

"Open it"

Caroline put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and she saw stairs leading down. She walked through the door and Klaus followed her. The door shut behind her and she stopped when she was in the dark.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

She pressed her hands against the wall, trying to feel her way in the darkness.

"I've got you" Klaus said picking her up

He flashed down the stairs into the main room. He put Caroline down.

"How did you do that?!" Caroline asked

"Would you like a drink? A conversation like this requires a drink"

Klaus walked over and opened up the cabinet and took out a bottle of liquor. He set down 2 glasses and poured the amber liquid into them.

"Your father did have good taste" Klaus said

"My mom said my father was gay and left us, that he never looked back"

"That's only half right love" Klaus handed her the glass, "He was in fact gay, and he did leave, but he always watched over you"

"So what was he?"

"There's no real definition on what exactly he was. He had a gift, a gift that he passed onto you it seems. He was psychic, in a sense, he could see things others couldn't. He could see the true nature of people. He could see onto different planes of existence. When you saw the ghosts in your town, that was just the supernatural energy. That car crash left some residual energy"

"Car crash?"

"Years ago, the Gilberts I believe lost control of their car and sped down the street, killing everyone in their path and themselves"

"I don't remember that"

"You were too young, but your father saw it. He could still see them, walking around, trapped. It drove him mad that he could see these things and no one else could. And what's worse was that he knew people were coming for him"

"What people?"

"To have that kind of power, to see all these different planes of existence, to see people for what they really are, that kind of power is something very bad people want. Or even worse would try to kill him for it. So he left to protect you"

"He left because he was gay"

"That too, but he didn't leave because he didn't love you, because he did"

"So dad loved me, now what? What the hell are you?"

"You don't see it?"

"Not right now. Your eyes turn yellow, and sometimes these black vein things appear under your eyes, it's kinda creepy. Are you a ghost?"

"Do I feel like a ghost?"

"No, you're something else"

"I'm a vampire love, an original, from me vampires are descended"

"You're like Dracula?"

"Bram over glorified the story and was high when he wrote it. No I am part of the Original family. My mother cursed us, made us into vampires. She condemned us to this hell on earth"

"So you can never die?"

"I can, in a way, it takes a special stake to kill me, as it was used to kill my brother"

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, I have 4, well 2 now"

"And from your family, all vampires are descended from?"

"Yes"

"How did you meet my father?"

"I just told you I'm a vampire. A vampire that drinks blood, human blood, and you're not afraid?"

"You said you promised my father to watch over me"

"I promised your father to give you the pendant and the house"

"You wouldn't hurt me, you spent too much time protecting me"

"Well that part is now over. You're here in your father's safe house. He built it himself, it's spelled with talismans and dark objects. You own it so no vampires can enter without an invitation. It's heavily protected, and you will be safe."

"Great. Now what do I do with this thing?"

Caroline took out the pendant and waved it around.

"Your father found many uses for that. He got into far too much trouble with it"

"How?"

"He would go looking for it"

"Show me"

Klaus walked over to the table and took out a map. He laid it flat on the table and motioned for Caroline to come over. She walked over.

"Hold the pendant over the map. Concentrate" Klaus said

Caroline held the necklace in her hand. She let it hang down. She emptied her mind and felt something cutting into her fingers.

"Ouch!"

"No, don't let go, let the blood fall"

The blood dripped down the chain and onto the map. It pooled together and started to move on the map. It swirled around before stopping.

"Where did it stop?" Klaus asked

"Milano street?"

"So something is going to happen there"

"What?"

"Not sure, something that involves the supernatural. Moving on"

"Wait, you can't just tell me that, and then say moving on"

"I showed you how to scry"

"But what else can this thing do? Why does it have to use blood? And can you do it too?"

"That pendant can do a lot of things, it uses blood because it requires a sacrifice of some sorts, and no I can't do that too. I can't use magical items"

"What can you do? Besides drink blood?"

Klaus flashed over to her before she finished blinking.

"Lots of things" Klaus said as he lifted the couch she was sitting on up into the air

Caroline looked down and saw Klaus was holding up the couch with one arm.

"Show off" Caroline said

* * *

Caroline's bare feet padded along the floors as she walked into the main room. She was thirsty and looking for something to drink. She saw Klaus sitting at a desk surrounded by many books. He was flipping through the pages searching for the creature that was hunting Caroline. He stopped when he found it. He heard Caroline's heart beating as she walked into the room.

"Do you need me to tuck you in love?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine"

"I found the demon that's targeting you. His name is Asteroth, an electrical demon of sorts. Should be a simple trap and cast out"

"Well why does he want to kill me?"

"Let's not focus on the why and the how we're going to get rid of him shall we?"

"Easy for you to say Mr I'm indestructible"

"Says the girl who can see dead people"

"They're kinda creepy looking. I really don't want to see them. Do you think I can see my dad?"

"No"

"So he's not a ghost?"

"No, he's somewhere else, and you don't want to summon him, that's a bad idea"

"Why?"

"Because they never appear how you remember them. You're better off with their memory than seeing them again"

"You tried didn't you?"

"It came with grave consequences"

"Is that your serious british voice now? Grave consequences. I just want to see my dad, see what he looked like"

Klaus sighed and got up, he went over to the coffee table and lifted the lid up. Inside was a picture of Bill Forbes with his boyfriend Steven. Klaus handed the picture frame over to Caroline.

"This is your father when he was happy. This was his partner. They were happy for a while" Klaus said

"A while?"

"Until a demon found them and killed Steven. Your father knew he could never have a normal life and cut off all human contact"

Caroline's fingers ran over the picture of her father.

"So this is my dad. I always wondered what he looked like"

"You should get some sleep, we have a big day ahead" Klaus said

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up Klaus! You're suppose to be indestructible! Wake up!" Caroline yelled while hitting him on the chest

"You are the Forbes daughter" Asteroth said walking towards her

Caroline looked back and saw the man walking into the demon trap. She slipped her arms under Klaus's shoulders and dragged him out of the circle.

"Klaus you better wake up, now is not the time for a nap!" Caroline yelled

"You're very pretty, pity that you have to die, but say hi to daddy for me" Asteroth said

"Klaus! Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she grabbed his face

The second her fingers touched his skin she entered his mind. She saw so many images and heard voices. She looked around and saw herself standing in a forest at night. The moon was full and overhead illuminating the forest. She saw Klaus with much longer hair, dressed strangely. She saw a smaller boy next to him. They were both hiding behind some rocks watching some men. Caroline walked closer and realized she was in a memory of his. The men started yelling as they fell to the ground. Their bones started to break and they started to turn. It was only a matter of minutes for some and they turned into wolves. Caroline gasped at the sight. The wolves began circling around and lifted their heads when the realized they were not alone. They charged towards Klaus and the boy. The wolves had knocked them both to the ground. Klaus yelled and tried to get it off him. The wolf on top of him merely stopped and looked at other wolf tore into the small boy's neck.

"NO!" Klaus yelled

The other wolves looked at him and stopped. Klaus ran over to the small boy and held him in his arms.

"Henrick, don't leave, come back please"

"Klaus" Caroline said

Klaus lifted his head up and saw Caroline standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" Klaus asked

"Wake up! Wake up Klaus!" Caroline yelled

"But Henrick"

Caroline screamed. Klaus covered his ears at the sound. Henrick and the wolves all disappeared. Klaus awoke abruptly with a start. His face was still in Caroline's hands. Asteroth was walking towards them still. He reached the end of the circle and realized he was trapped.

"You think this can hold me?" Asteroth yelled

Klaus shook his head and got up. Caroline stood next to him wondering what was going to happen next. Klaus began chanting something in Latin. Asteroth started to laugh.

"It won't work. You can't do it. Your intentions are less than true" Asteroth said

"We'll see about that" Klaus said taking his lighter out of his jacket

Klaus lit the lighter and dropped it onto the demon trap. The trap went up in flames as he stepped back. The flames grew higher and higher.

* * *

A few blocks over in a van, Josh looked up and saw the fire. He opened up his laptop and typed in a few things. He hit the enter key and watched as the lines of code scrolled by him.

"Federal prison does not look good on me" Josh said

* * *

The lights from the city started going out. And soon the city was engulfed in darkness. Asteroth looked around.

"What did you do?" Asteroth asked

"Setting my intentions" Klaus smirked

"You don't think that doing this, any of this will change your outcome? You've still got a one way ticket to hell no matter how many demons you send back or people you try to help. You're still going to the same place I am"

"Save me a seat then"

"Everyone is just waiting for you"

Klaus started chanting in Latin, the flames grew higher and hotter. Caroline stepped behind Klaus. Asteroth yelled out and a small boy appeared.

"Klaus? Is that you?" Henrick yelled

Klaus stopped his chanting and saw Henrick standing there, being held by Asteroth.

"I'm scared Klaus!" Henrick yelled

"You're not him, he died human, his soul is gone" Klaus said

"Can you be so sure?" Asteroth asked

Caroline held onto the pendant in her hands and looked at Henrick. It wasn't Henrick, it was a demon like Asteroth.

"It's not Henrick, it's just a demon" Caroline said

"You think you can play games? See you in hell first!" Klaus yelled

Klaus continued chanting in Latin. The flames finally engulfed Asteroth and the other demon. It swallowed them both and then the flames went out. Klaus turned and saw Caroline standing there, clutching the pedant in her hands.

"Is it over?" Caroline asked

"For now" Klaus said

Caroline ran into his arms and hugged him. Klaus placed his arms around her, gently brushing her hair.

"It's alright, you're safe" Klaus said

Caroline was relieved it was over. The demon that was trying to kill her was gone. And for a moment she felt safe. She looked over Klaus's shoulder and saw a boy standing there. The same boy from his memory. It was Henrick. The boy looked sad and watched the two of them. Caroline put the pendant in her pocket and Henrick disappeared.

"I'll take you home" Klaus said

* * *

Whew! I hope you do watch Constantine in the fall when it premieres. Leave me a review. Yes there is another chapt coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! Here's another chapt, it's a bit on the longer side. But a lot does happen. Thanks for reading! and go watch Constantine when it comes out!

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus down the stairs of the building into the street. She wasn't exactly sure what just had happened. A demon wanted to kill her. A demon tried to kill her. And Klaus managed to send it back to hell. Her mind was still trying to understand everything that had just happened. None of this was real, but it was. Klaus stood by the edge of the sidewalk waiting. Caroline walked up next to him. Josh drove up in his van and opened the door on the side.

"Federal prison really isn't a good look for me. Just saying" Josh said

"I thought orange brings out your eyes" Klaus teased as he got in

Caroline got into the van and closed the door. She noticed she was surrounded by a lot of computer equipment.

"What is all this stuff?" Caroline asked

"This is Josh, he does some computer business for me" Klaus said

"That was me turning off all the lights in the city. Don't ever ask me to do that again" Josh said as he drove

"But you're so good at it" Klaus said

"Again I don't want to spend the rest of my days in an orange jumpsuit." Josh said

"Maybe they'll bring back those chain gangs, have you clean up the highway, make this city a better place" Klaus said

"Did you know my dad?" Caroline asked

"Yes, we worked together a few times before" Josh said

"How did he die?" Caroline asked

"Bravely" Josh answered

"What does that mean? "Caroline asked

Klaus looked over at Josh who remained quiet.

"Oh now you're not talking?" Caroline asked

There was a sudden impact of another car crashing into the van. It knocked the van over and it flipped over a few times before stopping. Klaus was thrown out of the van and rolled a few times onto the street. Caroline was trapped inside the van with Josh.

"Klaus! Klaus! Help! Klaus!" Caroline screamed

Josh shook his head and looked around. His van was destroyed.

"And I finally got it the way I wanted it" Josh said

"Klaus please! Help me!" Caroline yelled

Josh could see the people getting out of the car walking towards them. He reached around searching for something. He grabbed onto the canister and handed it to Caroline.

"Spray them in the face with this and run as fast as you can" Josh said

"Is that mace?" Caroline asked

"No, just do it ok?"

"What about you?"

"Run and keep running" Josh said

The door to the van ripped off and went flying. Caroline looked up and saw two men standing there. One of them reached in and dragged Caroline out. She struggled with them.

"Let go of me!" Caroline yelled

"She's the daughter? I expected someone with more, you know" the first man said

"I know, whatever, just bring her" the second man said

Caroline sprayed the first man in the face. He screamed and let go of her. She ran only to have the second one flash in front of her. Vampires. She sprayed him in the face and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know what was in that canister but she didn't care. Suddenly she was being slammed up against the wall of a brick building. A hand around her throat, she could see it was the first vampire she had sprayed. His face was slowly healing.

"I'd kill you for that, but I have to bring you back alive" he hissed

The vampire started to turn grey and released his hold on her. His body slumped down onto the ground. Caroline saw Klaus standing behind him holding a bloody heart in his hands.

"Took you long enough" Caroline said

Klaus tossed the heart onto the ground. He turned his head and flashed away. Caroline rubbed her throat and stepped over the dead body. Klaus shoved his hand into the other vampire who was holding Josh. He ripped out the heart and tossed it onto the ground.

"I'm glad you finally woke up" Josh said

"I did get thrown out of a car" Klaus said

"But not all of us are immortal like you" Josh said

"We could always change that"

"No thanks, I like my ticket to heaven just fine"

Caroline was walking down the street when she felt her head feel strange. Everything began to spin around her. She held her head and heard Klaus yelling at her. She fell onto the ground and passed out.

* * *

"I'm not staying here" Josh said

"Would you rather hole up in your van? Oh wait, you can't anymore" Klaus said

"I can't get any wifi in here!"

"Yes the spells here protecting us are preventing you from getting your internet"

"This is important!"

"Yes of course it is"

Josh got up and went into the kitchen to look for food. They had returned to Bill's safehouse with Caroline. She had sustained several injuries from the car crash. Klaus had no choice but to feed her his blood to help her heal. Klaus looked up and could hear someone was upstairs walking around.

"Stay here" Klaus said

"Where else would I go? Would it kill you to go shopping?" Josh said

Klaus flashed up stairs. He opened the door and looked around. The cottage was still dark, damp and empty. He heard someone behind him and turned around his hand stopping the stake aimed at his heart.

"Not bad old man" Jeremy said

"I heard you skulking about up here, could you be any louder?" Klaus asked

"I was trying to get your attention, you know I can't open the door here" Jeremy said putting the stake back in his back pocket.

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly. Her mind was still foggy and in a haze. She heard voices and got out of bed. She wondered who put her there. She looked around and realized she was in her father's safe house. She walked into the main room and saw them all sitting at a table talking.

"I spoke to Vicky, she said she heard a few things. There's talk among the different groups about her. They know about her" Jeremy said

"Obviously, 2 vampires tried to take her last night" Klaus said

"But why would vampires want her? It makes no sense. If anything the witches would want her" Josh said

"Witches would not have tried to kidnap her, they would have tried to appeal to her if anything. The vampires must have been working for someone" Klaus said

"Vicki also talked to Tyler" Jeremy said

"Aren't you two still on the outs?" Klaus asked

"Don't start with that. The wolves have heard about her, but they don't want anything to do with her. It's not like her power can benefit them or anything" Jeremy said

"Um I'm right here" Caroline said

"Caroline, you're awake" Klaus said flashing over to her

"Why are you talking about me like that? Like I'm some kind of object or something?"

"The different groups know about you. Some of them want you, some of them want to kill you" Klaus said

"Why? Because I'm psychic?" Caroline asked

"Because your power is real, and it will continue to grow and manifest itself. Your father was very powerful, too powerful in the end that it consumed him"

"Stop scaring her!" Jeremy yelled

"I've had enough supernatural drama for one night!" Josh said

"I'm Jeremy by the way. Since Klaus is a dick and has no manners" Jeremy said getting up

"I have manners, I just choose to ignore them around you" Klaus said

"I'm Caroline, but I guess you already knew that"

Jeremy extended his hand out to her. She took it and shook it. She noticed the tattoos on his arms.

"That's some serious ink there" Caroline said

Jeremy looked down at his arm and then back at her. Klaus looked at Jeremy's arm which was just skin with no markings and then back at Caroline.

"You can see it?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, that must have taken hours to do" Caroline said running her fingers along the design, what does it mean?"

Jeremy pulled his arm back.

"It's a hunter's mark. Only hunters have it and only hunters can see it" Jeremy said

"What do you hunt?" Caroline asked

"Anything that's not human"

"Well it seems Caroline here can see it too. It seems she can see a lot of things" Klaus said

"I brought you the supplies you asked for. I have to go" Jeremy said

"And see Vicki?"

"That's none of your business"

Jeremy brushed past Klaus and headed up the stairs.

"And don't call me!" Jeremy yelled

"What's his problem?" Caroline asked

"He's in love with a succubus, well half succubus. It's sort of a problem because he's suppose to hunt them down and kill them. That and the fact that her job is less than desirable"

"Succubus? Those are real?"

"Yes love, all those supernatural creatures out there are real. Very real. And they all know about you now"

"So what do we do now?"

"We're going to the source"

* * *

Jeremy walked past the smoke into the strip club. He walked past the tables and near the main stage. He waited for the lights to come back on and then she would appear. He hated that she worked here, he hated that other men would look at her and want her. And he hated that she loved the attention of it. Vicki appeared wearing a green bikini and heels. She danced her way around the pole and then crawled to the edge of the stage where men were waiting to shove dollar bills into her garter. Jeremy looked away. Vicki saw him and moved towards him. She made herself comfortable in his lap.

"What's wrong Jer?" Vicki asked

"I need to talk to you"

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes"

"You're no fun"

Vicki got off him and pulled him to his feet. She lead him through the crowd of people to the private rooms in the back. A man came up to her holding a dvd.

"Can I get your autograph? I love your movies"

"Sure" Vicki smiled and signed the dvd

Jeremy looked away annoyed. Another one of her fans. He hated that Vicki worked here, and even more that she made adult movies. The man walked off and Vicki grabbed Jeremy's arm and led him into the back. She pushed him onto the chair and straddled him.

"So what do you want to talk about today? World politics? Global economics?" Vicki teased

"I need you to do something for me"

"Gladly"

"It involves keeping your clothes on"

"Boo"

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Caroline said as she adjusted her shorts in the car

"We have to make it believable" Klaus said parking the car

"Easy for you to say, you're not dressed like a farmer's daughter"

"I thought we were going for spring break"

"That's a month from now"

"Is it? I can't tell, seems like every day is spring break"

"It's not! Why can't I be like Josh?"

"Because Josh wouldn't come within 100 miles of this place. You just have to pretend you're a human blood bag that's all. We'll only be here for a few days, and when you disappear no one will notice"

"Great. Not insulting to me at all"

"What do you want me to say sweetheart? We have to make it believable. You're not a witch, you're not a werewolf, you're not anything supernatural. They'll believe you're human. They'll think I compelled you and that I'll kill you when I'm bored."

"What's to keep them from killing me?"

"No one dares to take what is mine. It's an unspoken rule among vampires. You don't take what is someone else's."

"Great. Anything else I should know?"

"Are you wearing your vervain bracelet?"

"Yes"

"Then they can't compel you. Just act human. And I apologize in advance"

"For what?"

Klaus dove into her neck, his fangs in her neck. Before she could scream his fangs were already gone. She touched her neck and saw blood.

"You bit me!"

"I did apologize in advance"

"That doesn't make it better!"

"Oh alright, then I won't bother again then"

Klaus's fangs descended again. This time they were in her wrist and then on her shoulder, then on her breast and near her hip. Caroline looked down and saw his head between her legs.

"Klaus!"

"We have to make it believable!"

"Stop that!"

Klaus lifted himself up.

"Alright, when we go inside, don't say anything to anyone, I'll do most of the talking, and whatever you do, don't talk to Marcel"

"I'm bleeding, and you're going to take me into a house full of vampires?"

"Again, make it believable"

* * *

Klaus walked into Marcel's courtyard with Caroline behind him. The other vampires walking around stopped and looked at them.

"Marcel! Where are you?" Klaus called out

"Niklaus Mikaelson! Last time I saw you you were running from your daddy with your tail between your legs. Back again for some more?" Marcel said appearing on the balcony

"I came for a little talk" Klaus smiled

Marcel jumped down from the balcony onto the ground.

"should have told me you were coming"

"Why?"

"I would have thrown you a damn parade!"

Marcel smiled and hugged Klaus. Caroline stood there with her hands in front trying to cover what she was wearing. Her shorts were too short, and her tank top was too low and covered in blood.

"Who's that?" Marcel asked

"I picked her up on the way here. Pretty little thing. Found her in a gas station, couldn't leave her by herself now could I?"

"I thought you liked brunettes"

"I'm in a blonde phase right now"

"Don't tell your sister that"

"Why must you bring her up?"

"Because she's in town Klaus. And I don't like it when she's here. It's bad enough to have one Original, but to have 2? Something's up"

"Well that's why I need to talk to you"

"I see, something tells me you and your sister are after the same thing"

"I don't really like shiny objects. I'm more into refined things, delicate, beautiful things"

"Alright, come to my office and we'll talk"

"Of course, but I need a place to keep her"

"There are several rooms here remember? Take one"

"I'll be but a moment" Klaus said grabbing onto Caroline's arm

"Does she have a name?" Marcel asked

"Does it matter?"

* * *

Klaus walked into a room with Caroline and closed the door. They both went and closed the windows and pulled the curtains shut. Klaus took out a folded up sheet from his jacket and unraveled it. On the sheet was a symbol painted on. He placed it onto the bed. He took out the mini tape recorder from his jacket pocket and hit play. He sat inside the symbol and Caroline climbed onto the bed and did the same. Klaus bit into his hand and squeezed the blood until it fell onto the symbol they sat on. It glowed and then faded.

The recorder was playing a conversation previously recorded by Klaus and Caroline.

"Take off your clothes" Klaus said

The sound of clothes moving was heard.

"Open your mouth" Klaus said

Strange gurgling noises were heard on the tape recorder.

Klaus looked at Caroline and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Caroline asked

"It sounds like you're swishing mouthwash around"

"Whatever, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to talk to Marcel, see if he knows anything. He probably does, because he has his hand in everything. Then I have to deal with my sister"

"You have a sister? You said you had brothers"

"I do, and an annoying sister. You should steer clear of her, she can be quite mean"

"So I'm just suppose to stay in here the whole time?"

"You're safer here, no one will suspect you're here, and no one will hurt you. They know you're mine"

"And how long do I have to walk around with these?"

"Just another day or so, I'll give you my blood and you'll heal alright?"

"I don't understand why Marcel is so important. You said you turned him like 500 years ago"

"He fancies himself the king of New Orleans. He has the vampires controlling the city. And somehow he has the witches under his control. The werewolves are gone and no one dares to say anything against him. You should be careful around him"

"And what if he finds out I'm like psychic?"

"He won't, he's a vampire. He can only smell if you're a werewolf, or hear your lack of heartbeat, meaning you're a vampire. Right now he thinks you're just human, and we'll let him think that"

"Can I get some real clothes?"

Klaus's head snapped to the door. He heard Marcel coming. He quickly tore Caroline's tank top off. Caroline covered herself as Klaus flashed to the tape recorder, shut it off and placed it in a drawer. He took off his own clothes and pulled the sheet with the symbol off the bed. He balled up the sheet and shoved it under the bed. He grabbed Caroline threw her under the blanket and got into bed with her. He moved his body on top of hers and kissed her. The door opened and Marcel stood there.

"I can see what was holding you up. I thought you wanted to talk?" Marcel said

Klaus lifted his head up and looked back at Marcel.

"You know how incredibly cramped cars are?" Klaus said

"Klaus"

Klaus looked at Caroline pretending to compel her.

"Stay in this room and wait for me. Keep the bed warm" Klaus said as he got off her

Klaus flashed around the room and got dressed and walked towards the door. Caroline sat up and held the blanket to cover herself. Marcel closed the door as they left.

* * *

Marcel poured some bourbon into two glasses. He handed one to Klaus and sat back into the chair.

"I know why you're here" Marcel said

"Do you?"

"You want to know about the psychic or whatever"

"Do I?"

"Everyone wants to know about her. She's Bill Forbes daughter. Thing is, nobody knows anything about her except that there's been no mention of her in our community until now. Forbes died last year, nasty business. But his daughter has never been involved with anything."

"You don't say?"

"We're thinking she doesn't know what she is. And we need to get to her first. We don't know if she's as strong as her father but we want to find out"

"Really?"

"Some demon went after her, heard he got himself cast back into hell. Not fun at all. Looks like she does know what she's doing"

"Any ideas where to locate her?"

"Well that's where you come in"

"Me?"

"I heard what you've been up to these past centuries. Trying to redeem yourself to avoid that one way ticket to hell that's been stamped on your ass"

"Stop looking at my ass"

"I heard you and Bill ran together a few times"

"We came to a truce momentarily, and that did not last long. I only wanted to fuck up other people's shit, and he was more than willing to help"

"That sounds like you. If you're not having fun, then no one else will. I heard you sent a bunch of demons back"

"They were killing all the humans around me! I had to drive 2 hours to find the closest human! Absolute rubbish! They came into my house and decided to possess all my humans! Who does that!"

"Good help is hard to come by. I'm sure compelling all of them was time consuming"

"And some of them had the nerve to steal from me"

"Steal?"

"My collection of rare antiques"

"You mean old stuff you stole from other people"

"Besides the point. You can't just expect me not to do anything"

"So are you going to help us find her?"

"Maybe, I may need her talents for something"

"I knew there was something else"

* * *

Caroline refused to stay in bed. She got out and realized her top was torn and looked around for something else. She found Klaus's jacket and slipped it on. It covered her body but made her look as if she were naked under it. The door to the room slammed opened.

"Nik! Where the bloody hell are you!?" Rebekah yelled

Caroline jumped back when she saw the blonde walk into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah asked

Caroline looked at her, afraid to say anything.

"He compelled you to be quiet didn't he? Typical"

Rebekah left the room, leaving the door open. Caroline walked to the door and looked out. The hallway was empty. She wanted to go out and see what was going on. But then she felt a chill go through her body. She turned back and looked out of the window into the courtyard. She looked and saw several ghosts of women standing around. She didn't understand what was going on. They were all standing there waiting for someone. They all turned and looked at her. She stumbled back from the window and bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Klaus standing there.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the bed warm?" Klaus teased

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked

Klaus placed a finger to her lips. He closed the door and took out the sheet from under the bed. Caroline helped him put the sheet on the bed and climbed onto it. She sat inside the symbol waiting for him. He got onto the bed, sitting in the symbol and bit into his hand. The blood oozed out onto the symbol and it glowed.

"Your sister was here, she seems really bitchy" Caroline said

"I told you she could be mean"

"She's a little scary. She thought you compelled me not to talk"

"She would think that"

"Anyways, what did you find out?"

"Marcel isn't letting on more than he knows. He's hiding something from me. He knows how valuable you are, but he alongwith the others don't know how powerful you are, or aren't in this case. He knows that I helped your father on a few cases, but doesn't' know the full extent of our friendship"

"How did you meet my father?"

"That's a story for another time. I need to stay close to Marcel to figure out what he's doing. He's having a large party tonight"

"And you're going?"

"We both are"

"What?"

"You're suppose to be a blood bag, so you have to make an appearance. At the party hopefully you can tell me who's what and I can have a better idea of what's going on"

"I don't have anything to wear"

"Don't worry about that. Did you hide I pendant?"

"Yes"

"You might have to use it tonight"

"What are you planning?"

"It's what they're planning. New Orleans is different. The witches here practice ancestral magic."

"What does that mean?"

"They draw on the power of their ancestors. Their ancestors never pass on, they remain here forever"

"Creepy"

"In a way. They're not forced to the other side like the rest of us"

"What other side?"

"That's where supernatural creatures go when they die. Unless they've been quite foul, they get sent to hell."

"So it's a purgatory?"

"Yes, forced to watch the living, but never to be heard"

"What about humans? Do we get to go to heaven?"

"Humans pass on once they die. Where to exactly, I'm not sure. I've only been able to contact the ones in hell"

* * *

Klaus watched from the balcony the courtyard fill with people. He saw the different factions enter, each staying in their own area. The champagne flowed freely along with the music. Caroline walked up the steps towards Klaus. Her hands smoothed over the fabric of her dress. It was a light blue strapless satin dress. It was tight and stopped mid thigh. She walked over to Klaus.

"Enjoying the view?" Caroline asked

"As well can be expected. I can see them all here waiting for Marcel. It's only a moment until they all turn on each other" Klaus said

Caroline leaned closer into Klaus. Klaus moved her hair aside to see the skin on her neck. He had fed her his blood and she healed nicely. Her hands reached into his jacket, her fingers touching the pendant inside. Klaus's hands rested on her hips and held her close. She turned her head and looked out at the crowd. She could see different colors around the different people. She could see the vampires' features, and she could see the yellow eyes in the werewolves. She saw the same grey ghosts as before except they were surrounding a young girl. Caroline leaned closer to Klaus, brushing her lips against his ear.

"There's a bunch of grey ghosts surrounding that young girl" Caroline said

"Which girl?" Klaus asked

"I'm not sure, but she's giving off a purple glow"

"Ah she's a witch, could be her ancestors watching over her"

"They don't seem happy to see her. And two women that just walked in, they have a black glow around them. They kinda look like demons, but something's off"

"Off how?"

"It looks like there's someone inside them"

Klaus looked down and saw Sophie and Jane Anne walk in.

"They're possessed"

"By demons?"

"No, remember what that demon looked like when we trapped it in the circle?"

"Yeah"

"Does it look like that?"

"No, it's different"

"Something else has possessed them then. This proves to be an interesting night"

"They can see me"

"Who?"

"The grey ghosts, the ancestors"

"What are they doing?"

"Pointing, to the girl"

Caroline looked at the young girl, she could be no more than 16. Klaus pushed Caroline against the wall and pressed his body up against hers. His fangs were in her neck as she let out a whimper.

"Really Nik? You couldn't wait till the end of the night?" Rebekah said

"Rebekah, how nice to see you" Klaus said lifting his head up

"What are you doing here Nik?"

"Same reason you are, taking in the sights"

"Why are you really here?"

"You first"

"Can you get rid of her?"

"Why? Does she bother you? She won't say a word"

"We're worried about you, you've been doing this for far too long, come back to us"

"You know I can't"

"This silly notion that you're going to hell is ridiculous! There's no proof. We're immortal, we can't be killed"

Klaus turned to Caroline and compelled her.

"Leave and wait for me in room" Klaus said

Caroline still wore her vervain bracelet quietly walked away. She wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"You don't know, you didn't see what I saw" Klaus said

"No I didn't, so I don't believe for a second that we're all going to hell"

"All the things that we've done, we're cursed, we're condemned"

"We can't be killed! Why are you so worried!"

"I saw him! I saw Finn! He was just like us but he was killed. And he's in hell. He has been ever since! And I will not end up like him!"

"Why are you so afraid? You're never scared of anything"

"You didn't see him, didn't see what happened to him, what will happen to him. There's no saving him. When mother cursed us, she made us vampires, but she took away our souls"

Rebekah walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You are Niklaus Mikaelson! You are the hybrid, the only one of your kind and you cannot be killed! Now stop this nonsense at once!"

* * *

Caroline walked into the courtyard and saw the grey ghosts all pointing at the girl. They surrounded her pointing at her. Davina kept talking to the boy she met, unaware of what was happening around her. She saw Sophie and Jane Ann walking towards Davina. Jane Ann touched a werewolf and then fell down. The werewolf, Jackson shook his head and started walking towards Davina. She could tell that he was possessed as well. She saw Sophie take out a knife. Caroline ran towards Sophie knocking her to the ground. Jackson growled and grabbed Davina and snapped her neck. Screams could be heard as Caroline looked up and saw Davina's dead body. Sophie pushed Caroline off and started chanting. Caroline could see the grey ghosts, the ancestors of the witches standing behind Sophie chanting as well. Marcel jumped down when he saw Jackson kill Davina.

"You think you can come into my house and do this?!" Marcel yelled

Jackson's eyes glowed yellow and his fangs came out. Marcel was surprised as it was not a full moon. The vampires stood by Marcel, as the werewolves gathered around Jackson. Caroline looked around and realized she was in the middle. Caroline got up trying to get out of there. She could see everyone was ready to attack.

"You killed Davina! She was only 16!" Marcel yelled

"So you killed half my pack!" Jackson yelled

Sophie continued to chant. Jane Ann stood next to Sophie and touched her.

"Sophie?" Jane Ann asked

"She's possessed by something or someone. Your ancestors are all behind her" Caroline said

"How can you see that?" Jane Ann asked

"I just can! We have to get out of here" Caroline said

"I'm not leaving without my sister!"

Caroline grabbed onto Sophie's arm. She gasped as the images and memories flooded her mind. She let go and looked at Sophie who was still chanting.

"STOP!" Caroline yelled

Everyone paused and looked at her.

"Davina's not dead! Well she is, but the harvest ritual has been completed. The reaping is completed, the magic has returned to the earth and the 4 girls that were sacrificed will return to life by the next moon. Sophie is currently possessed by one of her ancestors, and she is channeling them, all of them right now. They will take Davina's body and return her to the cemetery where she will join the others. If you stop them, they will kill you" Caroline said

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson asked

"I knew it!" Marcel said as he flashed towards her

Marcel went to grab Caroline only to be thrown across the room.

"You always had this annoying problem, trying to take what is mine" Klaus said

"I knew you were hiding something" Marcel said

"Can't show my hand too early"

"Neither can I"

A group of vampires came in from the back, surrounding them.

"You think this can subdue me?" Klaus yelled

The witches scattered and grabbed Davina's body and fled. The werewolves moved out of the way watching the vampires surround Klaus. Klaus reached out for Caroline. Another vampire reached to grab her. Klaus was faster and had his heart in his hand.

"Nobody touches her" Klaus said

"Getting real possessive there Klaus. Don't you know you're suppose to share with your friends" Marcel said

"She's mine"

"And there it is, You want her for yourself. You think by saving her that's going to cancel your one way ticket to hell? Well it's not going to happen. You can't stop all of us" Marcle said

"I just have to stop you, the rest of them will fall into line"

"Take him down" Marcle said

The vampires charged at Klaus. One grabbed Caroline and held her back.

"This is not our fight" Jackson said

The werewolves started to leave. Klaus was faster, snapping necks, ripping out hearts and biting a few vampires. The vampires started to fall dead to the ground. Rebekah walked up to Marcel.

"You're going to lose, he will kill every vampire in this city and save you for last" Rebekah said

"Don't count on it" Marcel said

Marcel whistled, and a net fell down on the fighting vampires. Klaus yelled out as he felt his skin burning. Wolfsbane, the net was soaked in it. The vampires quickly escaped the net and held it down while Klaus struggled against the net.

"Must I do everything around here?" Rebekah said

"Rebekah, now would be a good time to say what side you're on" Marcel said

"I'm an original, show some respect. I don't want your bloody psychic, I'm here for my brother"

"You can have him, take him out of my city"

"Gladly"

"No! You don't understand Rebekah!" Klaus yelled

"You're not going to hell Nik, we're already in it" Rebekah said as she snapped his neck

* * *

Ok, hope you were amused. yeah a bunch of stuff went down. And yes you'll meet the others soon enough. Seems like everyone is a supernatural creature. Leave me a review and watch Constantine when it comes out!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for reading. Here's another chapter. No beta. It;s not as long as the others. Hope you're amused.

* * *

Caroline looked out the window. The ghosts she had seen before were gone, and the courtyard was empty. She was still wearing the light blue dress from last night. She wondered where Klaus was. The door opened and Marcel walked in. Caroline quickly backed away from him. Marcel only smiled and threw the pendant onto the bed.

"I know you need that to focus your power" Marcel said

Caroline didn't say anything. He looked at the pendant and then back at Marcel. Marcel showed her a sandwich on a plate and put it on the dresser.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Look I even brought you a sandwich"

"I'm not hungry"

"You should be, you didn't eat anything last night. Looks like Klaus had a bite or two"

"Where is he?"

"His sister took him, they're long gone by now. Don't be expecting him to save you"

"What do you want with me?"

"Me personally? Nothing. I'm just keeping you here for the time being"

"For what?"

"You'll find out tonight"

* * *

Klaus groaned as he moved his head. He reached for his neck and rubbed it. It felt sore. He opened his eyes and saw he was inside a car and Rebekah was driving.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked

"Hello you too Nik. Good to see you're awake" Rebekah said

"Where are we?!"

"We're entering D.C. right now"

"We have to go back"

"No we don't. You need to relax, we're meeting up with Elijah in New York"

"No, I have to go back"

"For her? The human? The psychic?"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"I promised her father!"

"And what about your promise to me?! Do you remember it? What to promised me all those centuries ago?! Do your words mean nothing now?"

"Rebekah please"

"No, you've completely lost your mind. You dabbled in the dark arts once you realized you could, and then you began summoning things, and you got this ridiculous notion that you're going to hell. No brother, we're already in it. We continue to live on, while everything around us changes. We are cursed with being alone, and I am cursed with you"

"Let me out of the car!"

"No Nik! We're going to talk about this, together, all of us"

"Fine, we can talk about it after you let me out of this car!"

* * *

Caroline was dragged out of her room and down the stairs. They dragged her onto a small stage in the courtyard. She was forced to stand next to Marcel who held onto her arm. The pendant was in his hands. She looked out and saw a sea of people standing there. She could tell they were all different, they were giving off a different color glow.

"Here she is, the lady of the hour! I know you're all dying to know what she can do. Well here she is. The daughter of Bill Forbes!" Marcel said

The people all looked at her, Caroline felt very self conscious. She didn't like how she was being put up there for display and she no idea what their intentions towards her were, mostly likely less than honorable. It was then that she wished Klaus was there.

"Now, she comes with this lovely pendant. I'm sure you all know about it. It's older than I am! This is a two for one deal!" Marcel said

"What?" Caroline asked

Marcel placed the necklace over her neck so she was wearing it. It came in contact with her skin and she could see what everyone was, vividly. There were some things she wasn't sure what she was seeing. Her breathing started to change and heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Alright, let's start the bidding at a conservative number shall we? How about a million?" Marcel asked

The crowded murmured and the people whispered amongst themselves.

"Can I have her for the night?!" a voice yelled

"Hey, I'm a classy guy here, I'm trying to do business" Marcel said

"Who are you trying to kid? I know you" Kol said walking to the front

"Kol?"

"Yes, surprised to see me? Course you are"

"I haven't seen you since-"

"My brother shoved me in a box. I know, I'm out as you can see"

"Your brother's not here is he?"

"No, if he is, I have a few words I'd like to say to him"

"Well he's not, so if you're serious about bidding"

"I am, she's a tasty little thing, can I have her for an hour then? You can have her back when I'm done"

"Oh no, I need her alive"

"She will be for what I want to do"

"No, I'm not a pimp. I'm here to sell her and get out"

"Just an hour, besides this lot still has reservations about her. You know I have the money for it"

Marcel looked out at the sea of people that had gathered. Perhaps a demonstration was needed, as no one seemed eager to bid on her. Marcel needed to buy some time, and he knew what Kol had in store for the blonde.

"No biting or weird marks on her. I need her back alive, not drained" Marcel said

"Of course" Kol smirked

Kol grabbed Caroline by her arm and led her away. He took her up the stairs to a room. Bonnie was already inside.

"What the hell kind of weird kinky shit are you into?" Caroline asked

Kol closed the door and Bonnie filled a glass with water. She placed it on the table and looked up at Kol.

"Who is she?" Bonnie yelled

"She's no one important!" Kol yelled back

"Then why is she here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I hate you!"

"No you love me!"

"You wish!"

Bonnie knocked the glass off the table. Caroline watched as it slowly fell off the table and the water started to splash out. It was as of time slowed down.

"We don't have much time" Bonnie said

"What?" Caroline asked

"You're the psychic and we need your help" Kol said

"You're the only one who can see his true form"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked

"We're going to get you out of here" Bonnie said

"You're with Klaus?" Caroline asked

"No! What do you know of my brother?" Kol asked

"He's your brother?" Caroline asked

"Focus! We're going to get you out of here, you have to trust us" Bonnie said

"What's the plan?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet" Kol said

"Great!" Caroline said

"I tried doing a cloaking spell but it's not working, something's blocking me" Bonnie said

"Probably the ancestors" Caroline said

"You can see them?"

"Yeah, but you're different. Your glowing all green. The witches here are purple"

"I'm not from here. I don't practice ancestral magic, I'm a different kind of witch. I draw my magic from nature"

"I didn't know there were different kinds of witches. Klaus never told me"

"Again, what are you doing with my brother?" Kol asked

"He found me, he gave me the pendant, he said he promise my father to look after me" Caroline said

"And look at what a wonderful job he's doing. Don't trust him Caroline. He'll stab you in the back literally and cart you around in a box"

"We don't have much time" Bonnie said

The glass was about to hit the floor.

"Just follow his lead" Bonnie said

"What?!" Kol yelled

The glass shattered as it hit the floor, the water splashed everywhere. There was a loud commotion outside and they looked out the window. The werewolves had appeared.

"You invite every supernatural creature in Louisiana but us" Jackson said

"Well you don't have any money" Marcel said

"Now that's just being rude"

"Why don't you go back to the bayou and drink some of that swamp kool aid?"

"Now's our chance!" Kol grabbed Caroline and flashed away

Bonnie followed behind running at a normal human pace. She was annoyed to say the least. Kol flashed to the door when he heard Bonnie scream. He stopped and looked back.

"It's not nice to leave without saying goodbye" Marcel said

Marcel held Bonnie by ner neck.

"And it's rude to steal too" Marcel said

Kol turned around and saw Bonnie's feet dangling in the air while Marcel held her.

"You don't want to do that" Kol said

Bonnie glared at Marcel who grabbed his head in pain. He dropped Bonnie, who got up and rubbed her neck.

"I don't like being touched!" Bonnie yelled

"She's a witch if you haven't realized, and she's not from here" Kol said

The winds began to pick up and Marcel flew back against the wall. Her magic held him against the wall.

"Get out of my way" Bonnie said

The vampires moved aside along with the werewolves. Bonnie walked past them and joined Kol and Caroline. Marcel fell to the ground.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Marcel yelled

The vampires charged towards the door. A figure jumped down from above and the vampires stopped.

"The lady wants to leave, you should let her" Jeremy said

"Jeremy?" Caroline said

Jeremy had several weapons on him, a crossbow on his back, several stakes, vervain bombs, and an axe. He took out two guns from his back and pointed it at them.

"I think you should let them go" Jeremy said

"Who the hell are you?" Marcel asked

"I'm a hunter" Jeremy said

"Great another one?" Diego said

"No I'm one of the Five. I could kill you all here before you blink" Jeremy said

"But you can't take us all on" Diego said

"I don't have to, which one of you idiots is dumb enough to kill me, gets the hunter's curse, a parting gift from me" Jeremy

"You don't really want that, it's quite painful I hear" Kol said

"You're not a real hunter" Diego said

"Try me"

"You know guns don't really hurt us, unless you have wooden bullets" Marcel said walking closer

"Oh I have something better, these are filled with werewolf venom, so you can have a slow agonizing death. There's no cure for that I hear" Jeremy said

"Unless you're an Original" Kol chimed in

"You're going down!" Diego yelled

The vampires charged at Jeremy. He dropped a vervain smoke bomb which slowed them down as they started coughing. Jeremy started shooting. The vampires he shot fell to the ground immediately, screaming out in pain as the venom hit their system. Jeremy dropped his guns when he ran out of bullets and took out his stakes and started throwing them at the vampires.

"Time to go darling!" Kol said as he opened the door

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she jumped into his arms

"Caroline" Klaus held her close

"I knew you'd come" Caroline said

"What the bloody hell?!" Kol yelled

Jeremy threw the last of his stakes and started backing towards the door. He took his crossbow off his back and started shooting at the vampires.

"I'm the one that got you out of there! And you're hugging my treacherous brother!" Kol yelled

"Not now!" Bonnie yelled

Jeremy dropped 2 vervain bombs and they went off. They exploded and burned all vampires within its range. Jeremy smiled and ran towards the door. Caroline got into the car with Klaus and an unconscious Rebekah in the back. Kol and Bonnie were in the car behind them.

"I'll meet you at the safe house!" Jeremy yelled as he ran off

Klaus drove the car, and floored it. Caroline held onto the whatever she could as the car started to fly down the road. Kol and Bonnie were in the car behind them.

* * *

Klaus was driving towards the safe house. He stopped the car and got out. He grabbed onto Caroline and flashed to the cottage. Caroline opened the door and Klaus flashed them inside. Josh had his headphones on and was trying to get a wifi connection. He was moving around with his laptop trying to find a signal. Caroline walked into the room she had been sleeping in and Klaus followed her.

"Are you hurt? Did they-"

Caroline crashed her lips onto his and pushed him against the wall. Her hands went to his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Klaus complied letting it fall to the ground. Her hands reached his shirt and tore it open, sending the buttons flying everywhere. She pulled at his tie, loosening it, letting it fall to the floor. The pendant still hung around her neck, it pressed up against his skin. He felt it dig into his chest.

"Caroline" Klaus said between kisses

"No talking"

"Caroline, " Klaus said pushing her away slightly

Caroline looked up and saw his yellow eyes and the black veins appear under his eyes. She reached out and touched them.

"I'm not afraid of you" Caroline said

Caroline reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and towards him. She took the necklace off and dropped it on top of her dress. She stood there in nothing but her white lace panties.

"I almost died, several times over the course of 2 days. Right now, I don't want to talk. I just want to feel you"

Caroline pressed her body against his. Perhaps it was the adrenaline running through her body. Or her body's natural instinct to survive. Either way she wanted Klaus and wasn't going to be shy about it.

* * *

Josh had given up trying to get an internet connection. He couldn't watch his netflix so he started listening to some music. Music from his club days. He looked in the fridge for something to eat. There wasn't much of anything there. He found a box of macaroni and cheese and started to make it.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie saw Klaus's car parked on the side of the road. They saw his sister Rebekah unconscious in the back. Kol looked around and saw an old cottage. He started to walk towards it. Bonnie followed him and could sense there was some powerful magic surrounding it.

"There is some serious magic here" Bonnie said

"It's Bill Forbe's house, would you expect anything less?"

Kol opened the door to the cottage. He tried to walk in and realized he couldn't. Bonnie walked past him into the house. Inside the cottage was dark and damp. There wasn't anything there, it appeared to be abandoned for years. She walked around the cottage.

"There's something here. It's being blocked by magic, powerful magic" Bonnie said

"Well that's lovely. You should get out of there darling, I can't protect you from here" Kol said

"Who says I need protecting?"

Bonnie walked around the cottage trying to find something or anything that would show them where Klaus and Caroline had gone to. Bonnie could feel it getting stronger at a certain point but there was nothing there.

"Revelabit" Bonnie said

She could feel something blocking her magic.

"They're here somewhere, something is blocking my magic"

* * *

Hope you're amused. Do watch the Constantine pilot when it comes out. Leave me a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Does anyone read this? No beta. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline's nails dragged down Klaus's back, drawing blood. She could feel him, all of him, it was overwhelming. She could feel his lust, his desire as his hand held onto her hip while the other was on her neck, feeling her pulse. The bed shook, and slammed against the wall as Klaus pounded into her. Caroline could hear the low thrum of his heartbeat in her ears. Her lips parted as her eyes became locked onto his neck. She could see the strain from the muscles as he continued to move inside her. She could see the vein in his neck, so well defined, she could hear the blood. It was calling out to her, and she didn't know why. Without warning she bit into his neck with her blunt teeth. Klaus yelled out as the his blood burst into her mouth. He was too shocked to say anything or to pull away. Instead he bit into her neck and felt her release. Caroline pulled away watching Klaus's neck heal itself. She touched her lips and saw blood. She wasn't sure why she decided to bite him, just that she wanted to for some reason. Klaus lifted his head up and his hybrid features faded. She reached up and brushed his bottom lip of her blood.

"What do I taste like?" Caroline asked

"Incredible" Klaus answered

* * *

Jeremy got out of his car and walked towards the cottage he saw Kol standing near the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Looking for my brother" Kol answered

Jeremy walked inside and saw Bonnie walking around.

"How long have you been here?" Jeremy asked

"An hour, maybe more" Bonnie said

"Damnit Klaus, he knew I was coming" Jeremy yelled

Jeremy started jumping and stomping on the floor.

"Is that your solution? Have a fit?" Kol asked

"They're downstairs and he can hear us!" Jeremy yelled

"What?"

"They're downstairs. The door is covered by magic. Only she can open it from the outside. But anyone on the other side can open it!" Jeremy said as he continued to jump, "They can hear us. Klaus! Get your ass up here!"

* * *

Caroline curled into Klaus as she fell asleep. Klaus was exhausted and pulled her closer as he began to doze off. Josh was happily eating his mac and cheese and watching some old movies on his laptop with his headphones on.

Caroline dreaming, she wasn't sure what she was dreaming of just that it was a dream. She was walking through a forest. There was a fog and she wasn't sure what was happening. She saw a village with people and huts. Their clothing was old and worn, they looked like they were in the past. She wasn't sure just when it was. She saw a blonde girl dressed in a long dress. She looked familiar. She followed the blonde girl into the hut. She saw Klaus sitting there whittling something. Klaus was dressed in the same clothes she saw him before, when he went to watch the men change into wolves. Caroline watched as the blonde girl sat next to him and smiled.

"What are you making today?" Rebekah asked

"Just something" Klaus answered

"It looks like a wolf"

"It may be"

Suddenly another man came into the hut.

"I knew you stole my knife boy!" Mikael yelled

Rebekah backed away as Mikael grabbed onto Klaus and threw him onto the floor.

"You would use my best knife to carve your little toys?" Mikael said

"Father please!" Klaus begged

Rebekah ran out of the hut. Caroline watched in horror as Mikeal kicked Klaus. She didn't understand why Klaus wasn't fighting back, why he was laying on the floor, letting this man kick and beat him. Rebekah ran back into the hut holding a sword, and another man with dark long hair came in after her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rebekah yelled

Mikael stopped and turned around and saw Rebekah standing there, pointing the sword at him.

"You dare defy me?" Mikael asked

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Rebekah yelled

Mikael grabbed the sword away from Rebekah easily. The darker haired man stood in front of her.

"Hiding behind the skirts of your sister now boy? It's a miracle how you're not dead yet" Mikael said as he left

Klaus looked up at Rebekah.

"You mustn't anger him like this" Elijah said

"I won't allow him to hurt Nik anymore" Rebekah said

Rebekah sat down next to Klaus and held him in her arms.

"You are putting her in danger Niklaus" Elijah said

"Father puts us all in danger with his temper" Rebekah said

"It is I who is to protect you little sister" Klaus said

"You're doing a terrible job of it. I shall have to protect all my brothers" Rebekah said

Fog began to fill the hut and Caroline turned around. She was outside now, and it was night. There was a large fire and a woman standing infront of it. She was chanting something. Klaus was screaming out as Mikael tried to chain him. He struggled against Mikael and Elijah stood there watching.

"Help me Elijah!" Klaus yelled

"Hold him down!" Mikael yelled

Elijah relented and walked over. He held down Klaus's arm to chain him up.

"Why? Klaus asked

"You cannot be both" Elijah said

"We don't have much time, your mother needs to do the spell" Mikael said

"Please" Klaus said

Elijah let go of Klaus's arm and pushed Mikael away. Elijah went to unchain Klaus's other wrist. Mikael grabbed Elijah and threw him across the forest. Klaus punched Mikael hard and pulled his wrist free. He flashed off towards Elijah.

"We have to go" Klaus said

"After you" Elijah said

"Stop them!" Ester yelled

* * *

Marcel was gathering his vampires together. Several of them had died, several more would due to the werewolf venom bullets Jeremy used. It was a slow agonizing death and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Marcel had to do something, he couldn't be seen as weak.

"Any of you who can still walk and want to get revenge you are welcome to come with me. That little punk thinks he's a hunter? We'll see about that. We're gonna find him, bring him back and make an example out of him! Who's with me?!" Marcel yelled

* * *

Caroline moved closer to Klaus, her breathing became shallow as she entered another memory of his. She didn't know what time period it was. She saw Klaus with different hair yelling at his sister.

"What did he promise you?!" Klaus yelled

"Nothing!" Rebekah cried

"What did he promise you!? Tell me!"

Caroline looked around the room and saw the dead bodies of men scattered around the room. One was hung up on the wall by a sword. There were body parts on the floor, and there was blood everywhere. Caroline gasped in horror. Klaus immediately turned around and saw Caroline standing there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Klaus asked

Before she could answer, Klaus awoke to the sound of stomping above him. He looked over at Caroline who was still sleeping peacefully. Klaus got out of bed and looked for his pants. He put them on and walked out. He saw Josh dancing around with his headphones on, unaware of his presence. Klaus walked up the stairs, and opened the door. He saw Jeremy and Bonnie jumping up and down on the floor. His brother Kol was in the doorway.

"About time!" Jeremy yelled

"I didn't know you were here" Klaus said

"I said, I'll meet you at the safe house. How many other safe houses are there?" Jeremy said walking past Klaus

"We need to talk to her" Bonnie said

"She's a bit preoccupied" Klaus said

"Well you're dick's already out of her so she's not occupied. Now someone invite me in" Kol said

"Lovely to see you as always Kol" Klaus said

"We really need to talk to her her. We have a problem" Bonnie said

* * *

Caroline woke up when she realized Klaus was gone. She sat up and looked around the room. She got up looking for her clothes. She slipped on one of Klaus's henley and went outside. Klaus flashed down the stairs and saw her standing there.

"Would you mind inviting my brother in?" Klaus asked

"Ok"

* * *

"Illuminare" Bonnie said

A small flame appeared in her hand, lighting the way down the stairs. Kol was behind her as they walked down the steps. When they reached the bottom, they looked around at the large room. Jeremy was sitting in a chair drinking, while Josh was still dancing around with his headphones on unaware that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Caroline appeared wearing the old blue dress from before. She walked over to Josh and tapped him on the shoulder. Josh turned around and took his headphones off.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Josh asked

"A while now. Is there any food?"

"No, I ate the last box of mac and cheese"

"Hello there, we have a rather pressing problem here" Kol said

"Don't make me regret inviting you in" Caroline said

"We need to talk to you, it's important" Bonnie said

"Fine, what is it? Nevermind the fact that I am human and that I need to eat, unlike you" Caroline said

"We can get food after alright! This is serious! You're the only psychic we know. You're the only one who can see his true form" Bonnie said

"Who?" Caroline asked

"Silas" Bonnie answered

"Who the hell is that?"

"He's a 2000 year old immortal, the first immortal actually. I'm suppose to kill him" Jeremy said

"You?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah I'm a hunter, one of the Five, ever hear of us?"

"Where the hell were you when he woke up?"

"I was kind of busy, saving the people from vampires and demons and other things, sorry if that got in the way"

"Silas woke up, he killed everything and everyone in sight. He's taking over slowly" Bonnie said

"So let's kill him" Jeremy said

"You can't, he's powerful, too powerful. He's an immortal, but he's also psychic" Bonnie said

"Great. Caroline you're up" Jeremy said

"She's not going anywhere" Klaus said

"He's already taken over the nearby town. He's getting more powerful each day" Bonnie said

"What the hell does he want?" Klaus asked

"What all mad men want, to take over the world" Kol said

"So how do we stop him?" Caroline asked

"You don't, I have the power to kill him" Jeremy said

"He killed Connor" Bonnie said

"Damn, really? Connor should have been able to take him" Jeremy said

"There were too many of us on the island, and Silas picked us off one by one" Bonnie said

"How did you survive then?"

"He wants me alive for something. I don't know what, but something"

Jeremy got up and walked closer to Bonnie.

"You're a witch, a powerful witch" Jeremy said

"Yes"

"But that's not it, you're something more"

"No I'm a witch"

Jeremy grabbed onto Bonnie's hand. Bonnie felt the surge in energy and pulled her hand away. Caroline saw the glow from Bonnie glow brighter. And then she saw it blend with Jeremy's glow which was grey.

"What are you guys doing?" Caroline asked

"Nothing" Bonnie said

"You're a descent of Questiya. Your descendants created the Five. I am sworn to protect you" Jeremy said

"I've got that covered" Kol said

"I don't think so"

"Whoa!" Bonnie said standing between them, "There's too much testosterone in here!"

"I'm gonna go out for pizza" Josh said leaving

"So what do you want Caroline to do?" Klaus asked

"She's the daughter of Bill Forbes, he was a powerful psychic. She can see Silas for who he really is. Silas likes to take the form of random people. He likes to get into your head, make you think you're dying, to get information out of you. He's searching for something. We have to find him, and let the hunter kill him" Bonnie said

"And how does he do that? He's a 2000 year old immortal, is it a stake through the heart? Beheading?" Klaus asked

"Trade secret" Jeremy said

"You have no bloody idea do you?" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline sat at the table eating the slice of pizza that Josh brought back. Josh also picked up more food and drinks. Kol and Klaus had to carry most of it down.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Caroline asked

"I have many skills" Josh answered

"Credit card fraud actually" Klaus said

"Don't give out all my secrets!" Josh said

Klaus put the drinks into the fridge while Kol dropped everything on the table.

"If it's electronic I can hack it. Besides I don't hear you complaining right now" Josh said

Caroline didn't answer, and took another bite out of her pizza.

"Got you some shampoo too, figured you'd like some" Josh said

"Thanks! I have no idea where the water comes from" Caroline said

"It's from a spring underneath us" Klaus said

"Where does the power come from?"

"That's just a rat running in a wheel that generates the power here"

"It does not"

"Or does it?"

* * *

"I can't do it!" Caroline yelled

"Just try again" Bonnie said

"Maybe I don't have that ability"

"You have it, you're his daughter"

"Stop saying that! Maybe I don't! It's bad enough I can see things I don't want to see, now you want me to move stuff too?"

"Your father could do it"

"I'm not him! Why does everyone want me to be him?! I'm not! I just want my life back! I want to be normal!"

"Well you don't get that! You have his gift and you have to use it! He's dead! He's dead because one of them killed him! And they're going to keep killing people. So no you can't go back to your normal life. None of us do! Because we have to do the right thing! Not because we want to but because we have to!" Bonnie yelled

The glass on the table shattered and everyone looked at it.

"I didn't do it" Bonnie said

Caroline looked around and ran back into her room. Klaus sighed.

"She's not ready" Klaus said

"Well Silas is, he's got 2000 years to plan this. We're dead until she is ready" Bonnie said

* * *

Klaus walked into the room where he saw Caroline sitting on the bed. He walked over to the dresser and took out some old books. He placed them on the bed next to her.

"These may help" Klaus said as he left

Caroline looked over at the pile of books. She picked one up and realized they were her father's journals. She opened one up and started to read.

_I have tried to train myself with no progress. The pendant focuses my power, however it cannot focus what I cannot do yet. Researching other alleged psychics has lead me to believe that there are very few of us with this power. I often wonder if leaving my family behind was the right decision. I could not protect them with my dormant power. And yet I could not put them in danger. Regret is filling my heart and it eats at me._

Caroline turned the page, wanting to read what was next.

_My depression and fear reached it's peak. I went out like I usually do to pick up supplies and realized everyone around me was feeling the same. I tried to stop them, but their misery was too great for them to bear. The store clerk killed himself, and I was powerless to stop it. It appears my powers manifest itself during extreme emotion. I will use it to my advantage._

Caroline became consumed with reading her father's journals. He wrote his struggles, his attempts at controlling his powers, how each one manifested, and how much he missed his family. Caroline kept reading until she reached a passage about Klaus.

_Met the Hybrid today. Wasn't impressed. Seemed he wanted to go cast out a demon, which I found to be strange, but we did it anyways. He seemed guarded and I wasn't able to get a reading on him. But he's far too cocky and I have a feeling I'll be seeing him soon._

_Ran into Klaus again today. He's still guarded, but has the same goal of sending everything back into hell. I'm not sure what I'm getting off of him. He seems convinced that he's going to hell because of what he is. I only get pieces of his memory when he's asleep, none which are any useful. _

_I cannot influence, or get any information or memories out of vampires. Seems because they are dead, their brains are physically dead, and therefore nothing for me to read. Klaus appears to be the exception being half werewolf._

* * *

"I have to gather supplies for the spell. Plus I need to talk to the spirits about the spell. I'll be back in a few days" Bonnie said picking up her jacket

"We'll be back in a few days" Kol said

"Whatever, Jeremy's already gone, it's not like we can kill Silas without him" Klaus said

"Hopefully the spirits can tell me how to train her"

* * *

Jeremy walked into the seedy strip club again looking for Vicki. He saw her giving a lap dance to someone. He sighed and walked towards her. Vicki smiled as she saw Jeremy. She kissed the man she was giving a lap dance to on the forehead and got off him. The man seemed so happy that she kissed him that he tipped her an extra $50. Vicki walked over to Jeremy and put her arms around his neck.

"Are you here for a dance?" Vicki asked

"I need another favor"

"Always with the favors, what do I get out of it?"

"This is serious, some serious stuff is going down"

"It's always serious"

"What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want"

"Fine"

"Don't say it like that"

Vicki took him by the hand and led him towards the back rooms. Tyler showed up.

"Hey Vicki, miss me?" Tyler asked

"Always Ty" Vicki said

"So you ever going to pay up on that favor I did for you?"

"Not now, I'm busy"

"With him?" Tyler asked

"Yeah me, you got a problem?" Jeremy asked

"Guys!" Vicki yelled

"Word has it that you pissed off a bunch of vamps in New Orleans, and there's a huge price on your head right now" Tyler said

"That's everyday. Tell me something I don't know" Jeremy yelled back

"You shouldn't be around him Vicki, he's nothing but trouble"

"You're one to talk! You're the reason why there are so many animal attacks happening"

"Shut up!"

"Stop it!" Vicki yelled as she stood between them

* * *

Hope you were amused. I'll be finishing up my stories soon.


End file.
